I Won't Give Up
by DieheartDallas
Summary: So I'm basically a hopeless romantic with it comes the the Powell's. And I would love to see Adrian and Evelyn have another child. I want to see them happy. and knowing Evelyn there would be a lot for her to work through before she had another child. And I have a feeling it might not happen. But there's nothing wrong with wishing and writing. lol... enjoy!


He stood by the window holding a glass of bourbon and looking out into the dark night. The moonlight shone softly through the window lighting the darkened room. He stared deep into the darkness. After all that's what he was feeling. He felt dark and shallow for blaming the women he loved for the death of their son. It had been four weeks since Nicolas confessed to them, he still couldn't believe what Nicolas had told them. A trusted friend, took their only child from them. He couldn't imagine how Evelyn was feeling. She hadn't talked about it and he was worried she was drifting away from him. He knew they had a lot to work through. They both knew that. He placed the glass up to his lips taking a slip of the bourbon. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and felt the cold liquid going down his throat. Keeping his eyes closed he thought back to the day Evelyn told him she was pregnant. They where both happy, in love, they had everything they ever wanted. He would have given up everything he had just to have his son back. As his thoughts continued to run wild thinking about his son the light turned on. He turned quick almost spilling his drink. He watched as she walked over to the bar pouring herself a drink.. She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a long sleeves white night-gown that fell straight down to the floor, it was a perfect v cut. showing her off quite well. Her hair was down it fell so beautiful and perfect around her shoulders. He couldn't help but smile, everything about her was perfect. "Darling.." He watched her jump. She turned around facing him with her hand on her chest. she chucked. "Adrian... you scared me. I didn't know you where up." He started walking over to her. " couldn't sleep..." she grabbed her glass taking a sip of it. "and you? It's after midnight... what is keeping you up?" He reached her grabbing the glass out of her hand and placing it on the bar. She turned to him. "I couldn't sleep." Given her a confused look he asked. "Why not? You usually sleep through the night." she nodded. " I know... But.." He looked deep into her eyes. He could see the pain she was feeling. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Evelyn.. What's wrong" she signed. "Every time I close my eyes I see it happening." "See what?" he could tell she was forcing the tears back. "Nicolas killing our son and driving away."

He signed taking her into his arms. "oh honey..Why didn't you say anything to me?" His arms around her he kissed her head softly. She pulled away looking into his eyes. The tears where starting to fall. " Because I was afraid of going down that path again. I don't want to re live it. But every time I close my eyes I can see it happen." He took her hand leading her over to the couch. They sat down close to each other. He took her hands in his. "I know this isn't going to be easy. But we are both going to make it through this. I can promise you that. And I am not giving up on us." she looked away from him. "You where right." he looked at her. "About what?" he could tell she was going to cry. "Its might fault Barrett is dead. I looked away.. I" he cut her off."No." she could hear the concern in his voice. "No.. don't ever say that. Nicolas is the one who took him from us. Not you..." he took her into his arms hugging her. He felt crushed for blaming her, letting her believe that she actually killed their son. She pulled away whipping away her tears. " But if I wouldn't have looked away.." He cut her off again. "darling, if you wouldn't have looked away you would have seen Barrett get hit. You would have seen everything happen. I can't imagine living knowing that you watched our son die. And Evelyn.. I'm so sorry for blaming you for his death." she sighed. "I just want him back." he signed. "I know. I'd do anything to get him back." She stood up walking over to the bar. she whipped away her tears taking her glass and walking back over to the couch. She walked up to Adrian kissing him. " I have to get some sleep. I know I'm going to see it happen again. But I'm exhausted. She took his hand. Come to bed with me." He smiling, standing up and walking over to turn off the light. She walked over to the door waiting for him.

He turned back around to her. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Sure" there was question in her tone. He walked over to her. " I know we can't get Barrett back. But that doesn't mean we can't be happy. That we can't have a second chance." She looked confused. "What are you asking?" He took her hand. "Have a baby with me." her eyes widened. "Excuse me?"he nodded. " I know it sounds silly but I always wanted another child. And I want you to be happy. I know if we had another child it would make you happy." He could tell she was still shocked from his proposal . " No Adrian, I wouldn't be happy." He looked confused and a little hurt. She walked over to the bar setting her glass down. " But don't you want to be a mother? Don't you want a second chance?" she turned to him. " I can't.. I can't have another child knowing that Barrett would be a brother. I can't.." He could tell she was going to break. " I can't have another child and wake up every morning wondering if that was they day my child was going to be taken from me. Adrian, I just can't do it." She walked past him heading towards the door. "Evelyn. wait..." she stopped turning around to face him. He walked up to her. " It won't be like last time. I can promise you nothing would happen to our child." She sighed. " You can't promise that. You can't be sure of that." He nodded. You could hear the heartbreak in his voice. "ok.. I asked. and you said no. It's ok." she walked up to him. she kissed him. "Darling. I would love to. I've always wanted to have another child with you. But I just can't. I'm sorry. But I do love you and I do thank you for asking." he nodded. "It's ok. You go to bed. I'll be up in a minute." He kissed her on the forehead. She turned away walking towards the door. "Evelyn.." She stopped and turned. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you to darling." He watched as she walked out the room. For a moment he thought he saw his son running out the door after her. He signed turning the light off. He walked out the door and through their dark house. He thought about what Evelyn said. He knew she was right. Neither one of them would be able to raise another child. Not after losing Barrett. But if there was one thing that he knew was that he wasn't going to lose her. She was everything he had left and he wasn't going to give up on her.


End file.
